1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, an information communication terminal, a communication system control method, and a control program.
2. Background Art
In recent years, wireless terminals having a wireless LAN function, such as smartphones and tablet computers, have been in widespread use. Upon detecting connectable wireless LANs, a wireless terminal displays the SSIDs (Service Set Identifiers) of the detected wireless LANs on a screen. A user then selects the SSID of a desired wireless LAN, and connects the wireless terminal to the selected wireless LAN.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2001/056244 discloses a data transmission method for dividing one moving image data file into a plurality of divisional delivery data files and transmitting the divided divisional delivery data files to different transmission paths. In the data transmission method, the plurality of received divisional delivery data files are combined and restored to one moving image data file.
Along with the recent popularization of wireless terminals, the number of public wireless LAN access points has been increased. Accordingly, when a wireless terminal tries to detect a connectable wireless LAN in a city, the wireless terminal can detect a number of connectable wireless LANs. At this time, the wireless terminal displays a number of SSIDs of wireless LANs, thereby notifying the user that a number of wireless LANs have been detected. However, the SSID consists of a character string, such as alphanumeric characters. Therefore, when a plurality of similar SSIDs are displayed, the visibility is poor and it is thus difficult to identify the wireless LANs. This results in a problem that the user might erroneously select the wrong wireless LAN.